A New Hero
by MythosThespian
Summary: Here is my answer to what happened to Chloe Sullivan in the Legion, because of Legion never heard of her. So enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A New Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Smallville, they are the right of Alfred Gough and Miles Millar, and DC Comics.

Rating K

Pairings: Clois, Chlollie, Lexana, and Chlark

Original Characters: Kor-Che and wife Dara, Sun-Che the son

Summary: It has been twelve years since the death of Chloe Sullivan by the hands of Doomsday and Chloe dies in Clark's arms. After these twelve years a new hero arises with secrets that only prove that Chloe Sullivan is very much alive. Also Chloe will discover her true destiny.

* * *

A New Hero

_Prologue: Prophecy_

On the planet Kypton ten thousand years ago and powerful family is about to see their planet in destruction. This power family being the house of Che, matriarch Kor-Che leader of politics among his society had no idea what to do with his one and only heir Sun-Che. Kor-Che wife Dara being a leader in her own right but also a powerful scientist was just as concerned for the welfare of her son also.

[The welfare of Sun-Che]

Dara: Kor-Che the planet is in utter destruction and we need to send our sun to his destiny.

Kor-Che: Dara I am not going to send him without a destination in place.

Dara: There is no time to find a destination before the planet explodes. So there is only faith that will guide a son to his destiny.

Kor-Che: Dara I suppose you are right.

(Dara went to get their son and placed him into the ship.)

Kor-Che and Dara: Goodbye our son Sun-Che may your life be a destiny fulfilled.

[End of scene]

The ship of Sun-Che left the planet just in time and the Kypton exploded. Sun-Che being only a baby sailed through the vast space of space. The ship sailed and sailed with Sun-Che learning of the knowledge of his home world and then the ship broke through the atmosphere of ancient Earth.

On Earth all of a sudden people started looking up to the sky and saw the most beautiful display not realizing that it could be a danger. The display went on four hours with some people being killed, but the ship landing in ancient America. There Sun-Che was a boy of only five years old steps out of the ship in America and saves as many people as he can. He saves this one couple that takes him in as their own son raising him with good morals as he discovers his true mission destiny.

Twenty years later the destiny of Sun-Che has yet to be fulfilled. Sun-Che all grown up having his own family realizes that he is not meant to be a part of this Earth. So Sun-Che approaches his wife and family saying that he has to leave to fulfill his destiny.

[Goodbye]

Sun-Che: I have to leave Earth. I have a greater destiny to fulfill.

Wife: Sun-Che are you sure that you are not meant to be with us?

Sun-Che: I am sure this is what I have to do and I will not forget my life here on Earth family and friends.

Wife: We will miss you and never forget you. Also be safe.

[End of scene]

Sun-Che said his goodbyes to his wife and children. Then Sun-Che flew toward the heavens taking one last look back at family and then the planet Earth. Finally he flew on is space to go find a new location to rebuild his home planet Kypton which is his destiny. Finding a new place he rebuilds his home planet Kypton now being called Krypton the home of a future hero.

Meanwhile back on Earth the family he left behind watched him go and then moved on with their lives. Sun-Che Earth wife ended up remarried and the man raised Sun-Che children as his own. Sun-Che wife and her new husband died of old age after living a good life and then in the heavens Sun-Che joined Earth wife after he died on Krypton of old age. Sun-Che oldest son on Earth was left to carry on in his father's footsteps without the powers of Sun-Che. The son living without the powers did live a rich and powerful life with his wife and children. Also the Son had great influence on society being that one of his descendants will rise as a new hero and help the true Kryptonian heir.

_-----Ten thousand years later the death of Chloe Sullivan will bring to pass the events of this prophecy. Chloe Sullivan being the descendant of Sun-Che she will become the new hero that arises to protect Earth. -----_

_Chapter 1: 2021_

Karen Starr Queen sat in her office at the Star Chronicles of Star City. Karen the new and upcoming star of the newspaper was in one of her don't talk to me moods or I will kill you. The reason for this mood was that of the obituary that she was reading of her past life as Chloe Sullivan, because today was the twelfth anniversary of her past life death. She sat their staring at her computer reminiscing about the good old days with her family and friends. Then Karen was suddenly brought out of her mood when someone knock on the door of her office and said the boss, Tess Mercer needed to see her. So, she headed up to the boss office.

[Boss's office]

Karen: Tess you wanted to see me?

Tess: Yes Karen, I just received great news that you have been nominated for the Pulitzer Prize.

Karen: Wow, that great to hear. May I ask for what article this is for?

Tess: It for the one on the Isis foundation.

Karen: That a surprise because Lana Lang never gave me an interview and I had to gather information from other sources.

Tess: I know that what made this article great.

Karen: So when is the ceremony and who am I going up against?

Tess: The ceremony is in a week and you will only be going up against Lois Lane Kent.

Karen: Great she probably got the nomination because of another great article on Superman. Well I guess I got my work cut out for me.

[End of scene]

Karen left the office masking the sinking feeling in her stomach that she was going to have to face her past sooner than she thought. Karen walked quickly to her office locking the door and just broke down. After she regained her composer she turn back to her computer and looked at the obituary again realizing that she will see Clark Kent A.K.A. Superman her best friend again. Also she was kind of excited to go against her one and only cousin Lois Lane Kent for this wonderful prize which was her dream. Even more it was Chloe Sullivan dream and then Karen just had looked at the time and figured that she should patrol the city as Power Girl, before she had to go pick up her son Jonathan Gabriel Queen from daycare. Oh Karen thought forgot to mention that the Tess Mercer that is her boss is one and only that used to work for Lex Luthor, but things did not work out after his death so she left the daily planet and started a new life. Also Lana Lang still had the power suit on, but thought still things Chloe Sullivan is dead, not knowing that Power Girl is her former best friend instead she is Power Girl most formable enemy.

Meanwhile back in Metropolis Clark Kent and his wife Lois Lane Kent paid a visit to the grave of Chloe Sullivan. Clark Kent placed her favorite flowers on the grave, still never forgiving himself with what happened with Doomsday. Clark Kent closes his eyes remembering that day so vividly.

_[Flashback to 2009]_

_Clark: Doomsday leave Chloe alone your battle is with me not her._

_Doomsday: Kal-El she made the battle with you about her so before I kill you I will kill her._

_Chloe: Davis if you are still there please don't let this monster kill me._

_Doomsday: Chloe Davis does not exist anymore. _

_(Doomsday stab Chloe heart and left her to bleed to death. Clark then grabs the crystal to trap Doomsday in the Phantom Zone and threw the crystal at Doomsday trapping him in the Phantom Zone. Clark rushed to Chloe's side asking for Jor-El's help.)_

_Clark: Chloe please don't die on me please. Jore-El if you are out there please don't let my best friend and the women I love die._

_Jor-El: Kal-El my son I cannot help her you must fulfill your destiny._

_Chloe: (weak voice) Clark Jor-El is right you must fulfill your destiny and remember I will always love you. Go be the hero the world needs._

_Clark: (put Chloe's body down) Goodbye the best friend I ever had. (then he flew off)_

_(Meanwhile Jor-El as soon as his son took flight made a scanned Chloe's body and then put it in stasis. Leaving a copy of her body for his son to find and take back to her family.)_

_Clark: (returning picked up the body and flew back) I am so sorry Chloe I will miss you._

_Lois: (opened the door for Clark and let him in) what happened Smallville?_

_Clark: Lois she dead by the hand of Doomsday._

_Lois: No. She was the only family that accepted me for who I am._

_(The next day a funeral was held for Chloe all friends and family gathered around.)_

_[End of flashback]_

To this day Clark Kent still kept the details of his best friend death, not even his wife Lois Lane Kent who was her cousin knew the details. Lois put a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder and the Clark gave her a kiss going off to do Superman duties. Lois saw him go off and turned back to her cousin's grave.

[At the grave]

Lois: hey cuz! Thought I say hi because I have so much to tell you. Well you never believe it I married Smallville about six years ago and about three years ago we had a daughter name Chloe Lucy Kent. That right I named her after you and my sister. She is quite the handful, but she got the Sullivan-Lane and Kent genes yes even those special abilities. Also Clark is Superman a great hero I wish you were here to see the man he become. You always told me there was more than meets the eye and you were right. Well enough about me an Smallville on another note Perry White my boss at the Daily Planet told me I go nominated for the Pulitzer Prize yet again even though I already got one about three years ago. Well I better be going, but to tell you I am going against Karen Starr Queen she has quite the talent, but I met her about five years back and reminds me a lot about you. I love you and miss you hope you are happy up there in the heavens bye.

[End of scene]

Lois got up to leave for yet another long day at the Daily Planet with her husband.

Little did Karen and Lois know in a week at the ceremony their families will unite against common enemies.

_Chapter 2: The Pulitzer Prize_

At Queen Towers in Star City Karen woke up to find her husband missing, but there was a note he left for her.

_-Chloe,_

_Sorry I had to leave town on your big day, but I promise I will be back tonight. I will see you tonight and tell Jonathan that I love him. You will be great see you then._

_I love you, Oliver-_

Karen looked at the note and figured he would call her Chloe, because he knew her secret. Karen told him the night before the wedding and he did not care. When Karen finished reading the note she got up and out of bed to get ready for the day. She looked at the time and only had another half hour before Jonathan got up so she used her superspeed to get ready faster and have breakfast before he woke up. Karen was in the kitchen ready for work making breakfast when her son walked in.

[Breakfast time]

Karen: Good morning honey, want some breakfast?

John: Good morning mommy, breakfast will be great. Mommy where is daddy?

Karen: (brought over the breakfast) daddy had some business out of town, but he will be back tonight. Daddy says he loves you.

John: Ok mommy, I love daddy too.

(Jonathan finished his breakfast and then used his superspeed to finish getting ready.)

Karen: (watched her son) I still cannot believe you are getting Power Girl's powers.

John: Well she is my mommy.

Karen: (laughing) Well I think I deserved that. Honey you ready yet?

(As soon as she said that Jonathan joined her at the door and then headed out.)

[End of scene]

Karen dropped her son off at daycare and then did patrol as Power Girl around the city before heading into the office.

A few hours later Karen was in her office finishing up her latest article. Just as she finished up the last line her phone rang. Karen a little surprised picked it up and answered.

[Lois Lane Kent]

Karen: Hello, Karen Starr Queen here.

Lois: Wow Karen you just reminded me of how my dead cousin answered the phone.

Karen: Lois that a scary that and what is up?

Lois: I just wanted to wish you good luck tonight since you are going against me.

Karen: Why thank you Lois Lane Kent, but I am sure I don't need it. So I guess I will see you tonight.

Lois: Goodbye and good luck again.

(Before Karen could respond Lois hung up. Karen thought to herself same old Lois my cousin.)

[End of scene]

Meanwhile at the Daily Planet Lois Lane Kent hung up the phone laughing afterwards. Her husband Clark Kent just came up behind her and surprised her.

[Daily Planet]

Clark: Well Lois you look mighty pleased with yourself. What did you do?

Lois: Oh come on Smallville I was just having a little fun with my rival before tonight.

Clark: Lois I hope she doesn't have Oliver her husband kill us tonight, but I am glad you are happy.

Lois: I dated Oliver he knows he can't hold a candle to my husband. (Whispering: Who just happens to me Superman.) By the way when she answered the phone I could have sworn I heard Chloe answering the phone.

Clark: That is true that Oliver can't hold a candle to me but Lois Chloe is dead.

Lois: Come on Smallville something is familiar about her and tell me you do not see it.

Clark: Lois I do, but I saw Chloe die at the hands of Doomsday how could of she survived?

Lois: I don't know Smallville but I just have the nagging suspicion that something is off about Karen Starr Queen.

(Clark just sat in his chair and went back to work.)

[End of scene]

Later that day in Star City Karen went to pick up Jonathan from daycare and headed back to Queen Towers. When Karen and Jonathan arrived home Oliver was there waiting for his family. Jonathan ran over and gave him a big hug before he went into his room for the night. When Jonathan was out of sight Karen noticed that Oliver had been hurt. Karen rushed over and sat him down.

[Queen Towers]

Karen: Oliver something happened when you were out of town today and that cut looks pretty serious.

Oliver: Karen the Justice League broke into one of Lex Luthor's labs in Spain and we were ambushed.

Karen: Oliver I love you and you know that Lex will stop at anything to hurt you. Also if he finds out that I am Power Girl he'll stop at nothing to kill me also.

Oliver: Karen I know and I do not want that to happen, but I think he has a partner helping him this time around.

Karen: Don't tell me this partner is female and that just leaves one person Lana Lang.

Oliver: It a very big possibility it is her and they are working together to set a trap for Power Girl and Superman. We can't worry about that right now we need to get ready for tonight.

Karen: Right what time are we meeting Lois and Clark? By the way I got a fun call from Lois just being herself.

Oliver: We meet them in about two hours. What did she do?

Karen: Saying she just called to wish me luck tonight because I can't hold a candle to her. Also I think she might be onto the fact that I am Chloe her dead cousin.

Oliver: That is her right away and the other thing it not a good idea, but we will figure it out. Let's get ready for tonight.

(Karen used her healing power to heal the wound and then they got ready for tonight.)

[End of Scene]

One hour later they were ready and heard a knock on the door. They opened the door and were surprised to see the babysitter had arrived. They left the babysitter a note of instruction and their cell numbers incase anything went wrong with Jonathan. Jonathan promised his parents that he would not use his powers around the babysitter and said the goodbyes. Oliver and Karen exited Queen Towers and left in a limo to go pick up Lois and Clark early.

Karen and Oliver arrived at the hotel where Lois and Clark staying. Then Karen and Oliver knocked on the door as Lois was yelling at Clark to get it. Clark got the door and let them in saying ten minutes and they will be ready. Ten minutes later they were all in the limo with Karen and Lois sitting together while Oliver and Clark were sitting together in deep conversation.

[Karen and Lois conversation]

Karen: (sarcastic) Lois thanks for the call this morning.

Lois: (laughing) just thought I have a little fun. By the way you took it better than my last competitor.

Karen: (laughing) you mean to tell me you do this to all your competition, but it does not surprise me considering your reputation.

Lois: (shocked) well I guess my reputation is all around the papers. By the way I tried looking into your background and got nothing.

Karen: (surprised) well my background is a little shady and most of it is classified so leave it at that.

Lois: (speechless and then looked at her husband to speak)

Clark: Sorry Karen, Lois has been on this kick all day since she talked to you. She thinks that you are Chloe Sullivan her dead cousin.

Karen: It's ok Clark it really has been an interesting day.

Oliver: (switched seats with Lois to be next to his wife) Lois and Clark I think we are have reached the place.

(Lois and Clark got out of the limo first and by the body language Karen could see Clark was not happy with Lois. Then Karen took a look back at Oliver giving the look that mean I told you Lois is on to me and then she headed out of the limo.)

[End of scene]

Once inside Lois and Clark Kent were seated and then Karen and Oliver Queen were seated. The ceremony started with a nice dinner and enjoyed some special entertainment. Then it was time for the awards to be given. Karen Starr Queen ended up beating Lois Lane Kent for the Pulitzer Prize that night. Karen was congratulated by both Lois and Clark. Lois said to her it was no big loss because she already got one. Clark gave her a big hug and then the Kent charm smile. Karen smiled back and then noticed the look in Clark's eyes at that moment he knew she was Chloe. Clark wanted to say something but the festivities were ambushed by Lex Luthor and Lana Lang.

_Chapter3: The Plan_

Karen and Clark look up to the balcony toward Lex and Lana saying their names at the same time. Then the lights go out and everybody is knocked unconscious by a kryptonite gases. So it only left Karen and Clark on the floor sick. Lex and Lana approach the floor heading towards Karen and Clark threatening to expose who they are.

[The Plan]

Lex and Lana: (unision) we'll look what we got here Karen Queen and Clark Kent on the floor, it's almost like they are the two great superheroes.

Clark: Lex what do you want?

Karen: Lana I could say the same for you?

Lex and Lana: We want Superman and Power Girl destroyed for the entire world to see.

Karen: What makes you think that we know who they are?

Lana: Well Karen it looks like you two are having the same reaction to the kryptonite gas that could only mean one thing.

Clark: What happens if we don't deliver?

Lex: Lois Lane Kent and Oliver Queen die within two days with this gas in their systems.

Karen and Clark: Lex we always knew you could do this, but Lana why would you join him in this?

Lex and Lana: We're a team again because we got remarried.

[End of scene]

Lex and Lana had their thugs take Oliver and Lois out the door we them leaving Karen and Clark on the floor to figure out how to stop the gas. They saw someone wake up and told them to turn off the gas. After a little time Karen and Clark got up escorted everybody out and headed to Queen Towers to figure out a plan.

At Queen Towers Karen and Clark entered paying the babysitter and then heading to Jonathan room. Karen sat on the bed while Clark was watching from the door.

[The Bedroom]

Karen: Jonathan please wake up I need to talk to you?

John: Mommy where is daddy and what is Clark doing here?

Karen: Dad got captured by mommy's enemy. Also Clark is an old friend.

Clark: That is right Jonathan. Also my wife Lois was taken by my enemy?

John: Mommy and Clark's enemies working together?

Karen: Yes they are! Why don't you go back to bed and we will talk more in the morning.

John: Ok mommy. Goodnight Clark.

Clark: Goodnight Jonathan.

[End of Scene]

Karen and Clark left the room. Then Karen went to change in more comfortable cloths while Clark went to sit on the couch. Ten minutes later Karen walked out to join Clark. As she approached the couch it looked like Clark was asleep, but she knew he was not asleep, because it was just like the old days. Finally Karen sat on the couch trying to hold back a smile as Clark looked at her and said.

[The couch]

Clark: Chloe how could you not tell me you are alive?

Karen: Took you long enough to figure it out. Plus it was for my friends and family protection.

Clark: I get that, but how with all the injuries from Doomsday?

Karen: Well it pretty much trumps the Wall of Weird material.

Clark: (smiling) same old Chloe only you would bring up the Wall of Weird and I thought my secret trumps it.

Karen: (laughing) well you secret does but mine makes it a rivalry. Well let me start by saying that my DNA has been rewritten in Kryptonian code. There is this Kryptonian prophecy that dates back to ten thousand years ago. In this prophecy ancient Krypton then called Kypton was in turmoil. On Kypton the family of the House of Che sent their only son with the knowledge to rebuild the planet. The parents did not know where their son Sun-Che would end up, but it happened that he landed on Earth for a while raising a family and then went to build Krypton. The family Sun-Che left behind continued their life on Earth and Sun-Che son child is an ancestor of mine. Now that ancestor did not have the powers of Sun-Che, but they do carry the gene. I have the gene in my body, but it did not get activated until my healing power manifested itself and then the infection of Brainiac took over leaving behind a Kryptonian marker that activated after Doomsday killed me.

Clark: Wow! But how is your body here when I remember taking it back?

Karen: Well it seems Jor-El made a copy of my body and then put the actual body in stasis to heal. Then I woke up one week later with the rewritten DNA and powers to fulfill my destiny. I went into training for five year being taught in a fortress that your mother Lara set up.

Clark: (still shocked) well that explains a lot?

Karen: (snark) what do you mean?

Clark: (smiling) that is why ever since Power Girl debuted she had traits that reminded me of my best friend Chloe Sullivan.

Karen: (smiling back) always had you blinders on when it came to me, but I can't completely blame you the DNA made my body more toned and taller.

Clark: (laughing) but you have the same physical face. Does anybody else know your secret?

Karen: Your mother only because when I came back I was in Washington D.C. working as a detective. My first case on the force was dealing with the murder of senators and so I was your mother's bodyguard until the caught the killer. One night she walked in on me floating over the couch while sleeping and I had to tell her. Oliver knows because I was not going to marry him with any secrets between us, because of what happened with Jimmy.

Clark: That explains the week after when Lois and I came to visit she was in a great mood, but did not tell us that you are alive. It nice to know that you are back and I sorry for the way our friendship fell apart.

Karen: It is ok because that was mostly my fault with the whole thing with Davis/Doomsday. Plus is our friendship can withstand the Luthor's then it can withstand anything. Also it nice to finally tell you who I really am.

[End of scene]

They were done Clark and Chloe did not want to move so they fell asleep in each other's arms. Leaving the rest to figure out what they are going to do in the morning.

The next morning Jonathan woke up to see his mother and Clark had fallen asleep on the couch. Jonathan being Jonathan decided to have a little fun trying to wake them up. So he used his new superpower that he developed recently which was his superbreathe to make it feel like the window was open. After a few minutes Karen and Clark woke up and turned around to see Jonathan smiling and then he sped off with Karen and Clark chasing him. Then they did that for a few minutes and Karen went to make breakfast while Clark made a call to Martha to tell her what went on. Then they sat down for breakfast to figure out what they were going to do.

[Breakfast]

Karen: So, Jonathan what made you decide to have a little fun?

John: Mommy I just wanted to release some of the tension.

Clark: It's ok Chloe, our daughter Chloe does that sometimes too, but has Lois's personality.

John: Mommy why did he just call you Chloe?

Karen: Jonathan you remember how I told you Clark and I are old friends. We grew up together and my name was Chloe Sullivan and I happen to be the cousin of his wife Lois Lane Kent.

John: You mean you grew up with Superman?

Karen: Yes I did but he was developing his powers much like you are now. Jonathan I forgot that you know Clark is superman. Also I could of killed Oliver that night when I got home.

Clark: Well Chlo he definitely has your genes for investigation. Chlo, don't worry about it Oliver could not reach Jonathan that night and I was more than happy to do it. Also that when my suspicions grew when he opened his eyes and I saw yours.

Karen: It ok Clark so did you talk to you mother about Jonathan staying with her.

Clark: Yes Chlo, she is more than happy to do it.

Karen: That great! Jonathan you will be staying with Mrs. Kent Clark mother in the Smallville your mother's hometown.

John: Cool it also sounds like Superman's daughter is fun. Does Chloe have power's too?

Clark: Yes she does and I am sure she is happy to meet you.

[End of scene]

They finished eating and Jonathan went to pack. Then they all headed to the farm in Smallville.

_Chapter 4: Smallville_

It was four hour later when they arrived at the Kent farm. Even though Karen and Clark could of flown there they did not want to risk danger to innocent people. So, they took the Queen jet to Metropolis and drove the rest of the way. Jonathan got out of the car and was amazed by the looks of the farm. Shelby came up to greet them as they got out of the car.

[The Farm]

John: Mommy did you really grow up here?

Karen: Yes I did and I forgot how amazing it looks. Jonathan why don't you go grab your stuff and we'll take you to meet Mrs. Kent.

(Jonathan went to grab his stuff while Karen and Clark talked some more.)

Karen: Clark I really forgot how beautiful this place was? It nice to be back.

Clark: Chlo it's nice to have you back on the farm.

(Just then Jonathan joined them and they all left for the door.)

Clark: Mom we're here.

Martha: Great don't just stand there let them in.

(Just them Karen and Jonathan stepped through the door. Karen was greeted with a big hug from Martha.)

Martha: (still hugging) Chloe it is so good to see you again.

Karen: (still hugging) same to you too and it has been too long.

Martha: (pulled away looking to the side to see Jonathan) you must be Jonathan.

John: (shaking her hand) yes that me Jonathan Gabriel Queen.

Martha (smiling) Chloe he definitely has your sarcasm.

Karen: (smiling) yes he does and that also what Clark said when he first met him. Speaking of which where is Clark?

(Just then Clark walked in with Chloe in his arms.)

Clark: (sneaking behind) right here.

Karen: (jumped a little) Clark you scared me. This little girl must be Chloe.

Chloe: (smiling) yes I am Chloe Lucy Kent and daddy tells me you are an old friend.

Karen: (smiling) she is definitely Lois's daughter with that attitude. Yes I am and old friend. Chloe I like you to meet my son Jonathan.

(Clark put Chloe down and she went over to shake Jonathan hand.)

Chloe: (shaking his hand) hi Jonathan I am Chloe and it nice to meet you.

John: (shaking her hand) hi Chloe and the same to you.

Martha: (looking at the kids) Chloe why don't you show Jonathan to the kitchen for some food, while I talk to your parents.

(Chloe grabbed Jonathan's hand and pulled him toward the kitchen.)

Karen: (smiling) that went well and I still cannot believe how well Jonathan is taking this.

Clark: (laughing) Chloe is a good kid and it nice to have another kid around here. Besides Chlo it great that she gets to meet her namesake even though she does not know it yet.

Karen: (sarcastic) aw Clark that is so nice. So Martha you really sure you do not mind watching him?

Martha: Chloe it no problem besides it really nice having to see you again.

(With that said Karen and Clark went to say their goodbye's to the kids telling them to be good. Then Karen and Clark left for the Talon to talk more.)

[End of Scene]

They walked to the Talon reminiscing about old times, then when they reached the Talon Clark opened the door for Chloe, they were greeted by a waitress and then sat down to talk. A few minutes later the waitress came over with their order and left them alone to talk.

[The Talon]

Karen: I cannot believe this place is still open and it kind of weird being back.

Clark: Well before Lex died he actually sold this place to Jimmy Olsen, but Also Jimmy still works at the Daily Planet too.

Karen: (surprised) Jimmy bought this place. That a surprise because of the way things ended I thought he wanted nothing to do with me.

Clark: (shocked) after he heard about Chloe Sullivan's death he had a hard time taking it and felt bad. So he figured he buy it as tribute to her and keep it up. Also he back with Kara and seems really happy.

Karen: (smiling) well I am happy for him. Also Kara back that great.

Clark: (smiling) yes it great for him and by the way Kara goes by Linda Danvers Olsen now. Now onto other things what are we going to do about Lois and Oliver?

Karen: (shocked) well I am really happy for Kara and Jimmy it must be great to have family around. For the other thing I do not know what to do but we have to figure it out. Clark I have to be honest I was holding back more of the prophecy because Jonathan was around.

Clark: (surprised) to be honest Karen I was wondering about that. You did mention destiny, that you trained for five years, but who trained you? That your DNA was rewritten into Kryptonian, and what about you're healing power?

Karen: (continued) well my destiny is to work with the last son Krypton to keep the world safe so we are a united front. As for who trained was your biological mother Lara because she knew about the prophecy. As for the last two the infections with meteor rock and brainiac activated the Kryptionian rewriting of my DNA, and according to the prophecy Kypton has on power that Krypton does not have it is a healing power so my healing power evolved into that power. There is a good and bad side to this healing power the good side is my life is not taken away anymore, but the bad side is that I cannot use it with people who are infected with kryptonite.

Clark: (took a few minutes to process) well to say the least I am surprised, but happy that this prophecy applied to my best friend. Plus Superman and Supergirl are glad to have another helping hand. How did Lana become the villain to Power Girl?

Karen: Well when I returned from my training and debuted as Power Girl she was using the Isis foundation for experimentation that turned people into villains. She still has the kryptonite suit on so I work with the League to help fight her. The more she has kryptonite suit on the more it turns her evil. Also I know that she knows I am Chloe Sullivan because in some of our battles I let little things slip. Those slips come out when she threatens you because she always knew how I felt about you.

Clark: (sad) wow Lana is not the person I thought she was, and I am sorry she plays on your emotions like that. Now that she is paired with Lex we are going to need the help of the League.

(They finished their coffee and left the Talon.)

[End of Scene]

They walked back to the farm and got the retail car and left for Metropolis.

Once they arrived in Metropolis they headed up to Queen Towers to call the League. Karen and Clark got change into Power Girl and Superman while they waited for the others to arrive. Two hours later the other's had all arrived. Arthur Curry/Aquaman, Dinah Lance/Black Canary, Victor/Cyborg, Bart/Flash, Kara/Supergirl, John Jones/Watch Tower, and one new member came Bruce Wayne/Batman are all gathered around in Queen Towers with Superman and Power Girl explaining the situation to them.

[Queen Towers]

Karen: Clark wow I did not realize how big the league has gotten. I know mostly everyone except for Batman.

Clark: Karen, Batman joined the legue yesterday before all that what happened with Oliver and Lois.

Karen: That explains why Oliver came home hurt yesterday when you raided another one of Lex and Lana labs.

Kara: Excuse me, but where is Oliver and Lois?

Karen: Oh Kara I am sorry Oliver and Lois have been captured by Lex and Lana in exchange for Superman and my lives. It we don't deliver them by tomorrow they are going to kill them.

Kara: (shocked) wow Jimmy and I heard about the news and Clark how are you holding up?

Clark: Pretty well but Karen has some news to share with all of you.

Karen: Thanks Clark. What I am about to say is going to be a big shock for most of you. You all know me as Karen Starr Queen the wife of Oliver Queen, but in fact the truth is that I am Chloe Sullivan who supposedly died twelve years ago in the battle with Doomsday.

(All at once AC, Bart, Victor, and John were in shock and kind of mad Oliver never told them. For Dinah and Kara they ran over to her giving her a big hug.)

Kara: (shocked) but how and I always wondered because you looked so much like her?

Karen: (smiling) it is long story and ask me some other time.

Dinah: (shocked) why didn't Oliver tell us?

Karen: (looking at her) because it was not the right time to reveal the truth until now, because Lex and Lana want revenge.

Kara: (looked at Clark) so when did Lex and Lana get back together and I thought Lex was dead?

Clark: (looked at Chloe) I don't know but Karen and I had a suspicion that they have been planning this for a while. I guess Lex hid underground for a while.

AC, Victor, Bart, John, and Bruce: (unison) what do you want us to do?

Karen: Well Clark, Kara, and I all have the same weakness toward kryptonite so that makes us vulnerable we need you guys as distractions while we get Oliver and Lois.

Bart: Chloe-licious does this mean you have Clark and Kara's powers?

Karen: (laughing) I forgot you used to call me that and yes I have their powers plus one, but now is not the time to discuss this. Bart I want you to join Clark, Kara and I while we retrieve Oliver and Lois. The rest of the team you need to distract Lex and Lana. Oh one little note they are married again.

Bruce: I heard as much. Well Chloe I am glad to see that you are alive I know how much it Clark, Lois, Jimmy, Kara, Dinah, AC, Bart, and especially Oliver.

Karen: Thanks Bruce and John it nice to see you again.

John: Nice to see you too Chloe and I always knew about your destiny. Jor-El instructed me to watch over you two.

Karen: Thanks, now everyone let's get started on the plan.

(They all dispersed to the computers to implement the plan.)

[End of scene]

They spent about four hours going over the plan and then dispersed to the mansion. It was late and night when they all arrived. Then they knocked out the guards and headed in.

* * *

**Since I am enyjoying the new seaon of Smallville I thought I come up with a fanfiction of my favorite character. Also since there are rumors that Chloe Sullivan is going to get killed off because of the current storyline I thought to answer the question that was posed in Legion.**


	2. Chapter 2

A New Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Smallville, they are the right of Alfred Gough and Miles Millar, and DC Comics.

Rating K

Pairings: Clois, Chlollie, Lexana, Chlark, and Pete/Lana

Original Characters: Kor-Che and wife Dara, Sun-Che the son

Summary: It has been twelve years since the death of Chloe Sullivan by the hands of Doomsday and Chloe dies in Clark's arms. After these twelve years a new hero arises with secrets that only prove that Chloe Sullivan is very much alive. Also Chloe will discover her true destiny.

* * *

A New Hero II

_Chapter 5: Luthor's Mansion_

Lois Lane Kent woke up in a daze trying to get a feel of surroundings and then suddenly she felt another stir to her side. She looked over to see Oliver Queen waking up and they looked at each other not remembering what had happened.

[Lois and Oliver]

Lois: Ollie do you remember what happened?

Oliver: (distressed) Lois how many time did I tell you to stop calling that name?

Lois: (rolling her eyes) Come on we are still friend aren't we?

Oliver: (laughing) yes Lois we are still friends and I guess I deserve that. As for the first question all I remember is being knocked out by a kryptonite gas at the Pulitzer ceremony.

Lois: (looking around) yes I remember but where are we?

(Just then the door opened revealing the captures.)

Lois: Lex!

Oliver: Lana! What are you two doing here?

Lana: Well Lex and I captured you two to lure you respective spouses to kill.

Lois: (angry) Lana how could you do this to Clark?

Lana: (maniacally) Lois when Clark kept his secret from me I lost all his trust. Plus I had to trap Chloe at my first wedding with Lex to find out his secret. But it is not the only reason I am doing this.

Oliver: (angry) because you have a personal agenda toward my wife Karen Starr, . Power Girl.

Lex: Don't you mean Chloe Sullivan?

Lois: (shocked) but my cousin is dead.

Lana: (laughing) Lois, Lois haven't you wonder why Power Girl face looks so familiar, or her mannerisms.

Lois: Ollie how could you not tell me.

Oliver: It was not my place to tell and she swore to me it for your own protection.

Lois: That my cuz for you. What is the plan exactly?

Lex: You two are injected with a drug that will kill you in 48 hours if Power Girl and Superman don't show up soon.

Lois: They won't give into your demands.

Lana: Yes they will because both of you mean more to them than they ever know so I guarantee that they be here. Oh you two only have 24 hrs left.

(Lex and Lana made their exit leaving Lois and Oliver to ponder what is said.)

Lois: (mad) Ollie why don't you use some of your Green Arrow amour to get us out? I am still angry about your wife.

Oliver: Lois I not exactly in the position to do anything about that. Plus you know how Chloe can be when it comes to family.

(Just at that moment Oliver broke free running over to Lois to set her free. Both of them broke into a dead run but easily lost breathe and were taken back to the room.)

[End of scene]

Lex and Lana just sat there watching the whole scene.

The League just arrived at the mansion to carry out their plan. The plan would happen in three phase. The first phase was to retrieve Lois and Oliver. The second phase was to find an antidote to the drug. The final phase is where Power Girl and Superman turn themselves over Lex and Lana. They had already knocked the guards out the first phase was underway.

[The first phase: Batman, Flash, and Black Canary]

Karen: Ok Flash and Black Canary will go find the room that Lois and Oliver are in while Flash keeps guard. Batman will distract Lex and Lana.

Batman: (scanned the mansion) ok I found the room they are in so let go retrieve them.

( Flash and Black Canary entered the mansion. The found the room that Lois and Oliver where in the Black Canary sonic call to open the door. Once the door fell Black Canary picked up Lois and Flash got Oliver still keeping watch. All the time while this happened Batman played little tricks to keep Lex and Lana distracted while Lois and Oliver taken out.)

[The second phase: Batman, Flash, Supergirl, and Watch Tower]

Karen: (see them coming out) thank you Flash and Black Canary how are they?

Dinah: (putting Lois in the car) I don't know they still pretty out.

Bart: (putting Oliver in the car) it also looks likes they tried to break out but didn't get to far.

Clark: (walking over to Lois) I would not put it pass Lois or Oliver to try. Now is Batman still in there?

Dinah: Yes now for phase two. Kara and Watch Tower are you ready?

Kara and John: (unison) Yes

(Kara flew into the mansion to find Flash and Batman then they were off to find the cure. Batman went to back to playing his tricks on Lex and Lana while Supergirl and Flash went to find the antidote. Supergirl knew they were close because she got sick because of the kryptonite so she fell back while Flash continued to the room. A few minutes later Flash came out with the antidote that Watch Tower directed him two and Supergirl and Bart headed back to the lookout point.)

Clark: (spotting Supergirl and Bart) Chlo their coming.

Bart: (giving it to Karen) here the antidote and we need to inject them with it now or else they will die. It looks like to three hours before they will die.

Karen: (surprised) Clark I think we cut it a little close.

Clark: (smiling) Chlo I know but don't we always.

(Karen just smiled at Clark giving him the antidote to give Lois. Then they both walked over and injected their spouses. Lois woke up first and then Oliver.)

Lois: (grabbed Clark) smallville about time you showed up.

Oliver: (grabbed Chloe) Chloe Lois knows that you are alive.

Lois: (giving Karen a glare) cuz I am so mad that you never told me you have been alive this whole time.

Karen: (glaring back) Lois I tell you the whole story later, but you guys need to get out of here. Clark and I have to go in alone.

Clark: (looking at Bruce) Batman take them to the Kent farm Chloe and Jonathan are with Mrs. Kent.

(Clark and Chloe said goodbye to their spouses before giving them a kiss. Clark and Chloe watched as they left the driveway.)

[End of scene]

Then Clark and Chloe turned to each other and then headed into the mansion. Before they turned off their communicators they said goodbye to Watch Tower and tossed them to the ground. Then walking side by side they headed into the mansion two face old friends that are now their enemies.

_Chapter 6: At the farm_

Bruce's limo pulled into the Kent farm with Martha and the kids playing outside. Martha turned around to see the limo as Lois and Oliver got out. Then the kids saw them and ran to them giving them big hugs.

[Outside Bruce's Limo]

John: (hugging) daddy are you ok?

Chloe: (hugging) mommy I could say the same?

Oliver: (smiling) Lois she just like you and Chloe.

Lois: (rolling her eyes) yes she is Oliver. Man my nephew looks just like you and Chloe.

Oliver: (laughing) same old Lois and I could say the same about your daughter. We'll aren't you going to introduce me?

Lois: (sarcastic) oh excuse me! I'll introduce her to you if you introduce him to me.

Oliver: (smiling) Lois I like you to meet Jonathan Gabriel Queen. (Oliver put him down to go to Lois.)

Lois: (kneeling) well Jonathan it good to meet you.

John: (shaking hands) nice to meet you Lois Lane Kent.

Lois: (putting Chloe down) Ollie I like you to meet Chloe Lucy Kent.

Oliver: (kneeling) Chloe it nice to meet you.

Chloe: (shaking hands) Oliver Queen it nice to meet you and I say you son is so cool.

Oliver: (laughing) yes he is! You know he inherited his mom's powers.

Lois: (laughing) you know Chloe inherited his father's powers. It funny how things turn out.

(Just then Martha walked over.)

Martha: Lois and Oliver it good to see you. Thank you Bruce Wayne for bringing them back.

Bruce: No problem Mrs. Kent. Well I have some business in Gotham to attend too. Lois and Oliver it nice to see you safe.

Lois and Oliver: (unison) thanks Bruce.

(Then Bruce walked back to limo and then it headed off. Martha turned to Lois, Oliver and the kids heading into the house to talk some more.)

Martha: So Lois and Oliver where are Clark and Chloe?

Lois: (glaring at Martha) you knew Chloe was alive?

Martha: Yes Lois I knew. I only found out when Karen was assigned to be my bodyguard when there was a killing spree of senators in Washington D.C.

Lois: That explains the good mood you were in after that whole fiasco. Now about Clark and Chloe they went to confront Lex and Lana.

Oliver: (walking over) Lois I am sure they will be ok but we are still too weak to do anything.

Lois: (glaring) Ollie I sure your right it just they better get back home soon. My cousin has a lot of explaining to do.

Martha: It dinner time why don't we have dinner. Afterwards Oliver you can join Jonathan in the guest room until we here more.

(They all gathered around the dinner table having a wonderful meal. Then Oliver and Jonathan retired for the night while Lois and Chloe did the same.)

[End of scene]

Meanwhile back at the Luthor's mansion Power Girl and Superman entered walking toward the Luthor's study. They busted the doors open and there stood Lex and Lana. So here was the phase three.

[The study]

Lex: (smiling) well, well don't you two think you are cutting it a little close.

Karen: (smug) well Lex aren't you supposed to be dead because last time I check my husband killed you.

Lana: (stepping up) well I have been my husband underground for a while Chloe.

Clark: (glaring) Lana how could you?

Lana: (smiling) easy Clark because you never trusted me with your secret. The only way I found out was I pushed Chloe into a closet at our first wedding waiting for you to save her. Also I trusted the Phantom more than I trusted you.

Karen: (glaring) I thought you were a friend I could trust and instead you were always playing on my emotions. You always knew how I felt about Clark and played on that exactly how you are now.

Lex: (smiling) so it is true that you have been alive for these past twelve years. Chloe I don't know how you survived but you always had a way of cheating death.

Clark: (yelling) you knew about her meteor power to heal people cheating death.

(Just at that minute Lana turned a gun on Lex surprising both Clark and Chloe.)

Lex: (shocked) Lana what are you doing I thought we were in this together?

Lana: (smiling) Lex don't you know that I never portray my friends. Plus once you removed the Prometheus suit from me any control it had over me washed away.

Karen and Clark: (looking at each of other saying) that explains why we were not sick this whole time around Lana.

Lana: (smiling) oh by the way Lex we are not really married. You see I married Pete Ross six years ago and he came across some information that Chloe Sullivan was alive. So Pete and I came up with this plan to help protect Superman and Power Girl from the likes of you.

Lex: (shocked) nice work Lana, but this is not over.

Karen: (picking him up) well Lex I think it is over.

Clark: (letting the Police in) well you are going to jail for a long time.

(Police arrested Lex forcing him out of the mansion. Clark and Chloe just looked at Lana wanting a big explanation.)

Karen: So Lana really you and Pete?

Lana: Yes Chloe sorry that I had to play on your emotions like that but it the only way I could make these this seem real. Well Pete and I met up about seven years ago it was shortly after the whole Prometheus suit incident and he was running for mayor in Washington D.C. I used the Isis foundation for his campaign and we just hit it off from there we started dating and a year later we got married. Shortly after we found out Lex was alive and targeting Superman which I knew it was Clark. So Pete and I hatched this plan to protect him. Chloe you just were an added protection because when you debuted as Power Girl it was interesting to say the least. So we tried looking into Karen Starr's past but got nothing but I took a close look at your face I knew it was you.

Clark: Well Lana thank you so much for this. Let's get out of this place.

(Lana, Clark, and Chloe all left the mansion together.)

[End of scene]

_Chapter 7: Explanation_

Clark and Chloe took Lana back to Queen Towers to meet with the rest of the League and explained to them what went on. Then everybody went back to their lives. Clark and Chloe asked Lana and Pete to meet them at the farm the next morning. They did the same with Kara to bring Jimmy along so Chloe can explain how she is alive. Then Clark and Chloe got changed before they headed back to Smallville. It was midnight by the time they made it back to the farm so they snuck in to join their families in bed.

The next morning Martha got up first and headed downstairs to make breakfast. Before she got to the kitchen she heard a knock at the door it was Lana Lang and Pete Ross. She let them in and gave Lana a huge hug. Then they all retreated to the kitchen.

[The kitchen]

Martha: So Lana and Pete what brings you by this morning?

Lana: Well Martha Pete and I help Clark and Chloe last night at the mansion.

Martha: Well I am sure they are thankful for the help. So I guess Chloe told you that she is alive?

Lana: So to speak but she told me to bring Pete here so she can explain how she alive. Also Pete and I have been married for six years.

Martha: That's great. Lana do you want to help with the food?

(Just at that moment Jimmy and Linda Olsen came in. Linda gave Lana a big hug and thanks her for all the help then they went back to helping Mrs. Kent. Then Jimmy and Pete got to know each other.)

Martha: Hey Jimmy and Pete why don't you two help with the chores this morning? I am sure Clark would appreciate it while he gets more sleep.

Jimmy and Pete: (unison) sure.

(Then Jimmy and Pete headed outside to do the chores. A few minutes later the Kent's and Queen's came down the stairs.)

Martha: Good morning, how did everybody sleep?

Clark: Good morning mom! Where are Jimmy and Pete?

Martha: Clark they went out to help with the chores.

(Clark smiled at everyone in the room and then sped out to join Jimmy and Pete.)

Chloe: (lifting eyebrows) wow, you know that freaky that I actually saw him leave out the front door.

Linda: (smiling) tell me about it. Good morning Chloe!

Chloe: (laughing) good morning Linda and Lana! Mrs. Kent is there anything I can help with?

Martha: Sure why don't you help out with the coffee.

Chloe: (sarcastic) sounds great and I love too.

(Chloe smiled and sped into the kitchen to start the coffee. Just at that moment Lois came in with the kids.)

Lois: (sarcastic) jeez cuz just because you have powers doesn't mean you have to show off. Besides I have enough of that with Clark and Chloe here.

Chloe: (rolling her eyes) aw Lois I was just having a little fun. Besides I have to keep up with Jonathan anyway.

(Just then Oliver came in and gave Chloe a kiss. Also Clark, Jimmy, Pete and the kids came in from doing the chores.)

Jimmy: (smiling) I think a good idea for all of us.

(Then Jimmy attacked Linda while Clark and Pete did the same with Lois and Lana. Martha just smiled at the scene in front of her and then told them breakfast is ready.)

[End of scene]

They all sat down enjoying breakfast talking and laughing.

A little while later everybody was in the living room for Karen to explain why Chloe Sullivan is alive. Karen paced a little trying to gather her thoughts before she broke the news to everybody.

[The news]

Chloe: (nervous) I figure I just do this how I broke it to the League last night. Well you all know me as Karen Starr Queen, A.K.A. Power Girl, and the wife of Oliver Queen, but I been hiding the fact that I am Chloe Sullivan who died in the battle with Doomsday twelve years ago.

Lana, Pete, Jimmy, and Lois: (unison) but how can that be possible when we saw you body being buried?

Chloe: (continued) well as most of you know about the healing power I had because of the meteors rocks was the first part. The second part was the infection of brainiac that active at Jimmy and my wedding. Finally after the Legion took brainiac out of me he left a Kryptonian marker on my DNA. All things combined healed my body.

Linda: So that means that your DNA been rewritten into Kryptonian code.

Lois: (shocked) cuz are you saying that you are alien?

Chloe: Yes Linda and Lois my DNA is now alien. You see there is the ancient Kryptonian prophecy that applies to an ancestor of mine.

Linda: Are you talking about the one on Kypton which was ancient Krypton?

Chloe: (surprised) yes that is the one. It seems it applies to me. The prophecy states that when Kypton was on the brink of destruction they sent their son Sun-Che to go rebuild the planet. Well they had no idea where he end up but he landed on Earth grew up and raised a family before he went to rebuild Kypton which is now Krypton. The family Sun-Che lived on with none of the kids had the powers, but they carried the gene. The oldest grandson in that family is my ancestor. So when Doomsday stabbed me in the heart and all the elements combined my body transformed healing me. As for the body buried in the grave it is a copy Jor-El made and put the original in stasis.

Lana: But how did you get the training to use all you powers? What about your healing power?

Chloe: I was trained in a fortress built by Clark's biological mom Lara after I was out of stasis. As for the other it seems that Kypton has one power that Krypton that never inherited that was a healing power. So my healing power evolved into that healing power, but I just cannot heal the meteor infected.

Lana: Wow that one heck of a story and would fit you high school wall of weird.

Chloe: (laughing) I can't believe you remember that. It good to have you back as a friend.

Jimmy: Chloe I am sorry for all that happened with our marriage but I glad you are back.

Chloe: Jimmy you having to feel sorry about it was more my fault than anything. I should have trusted everybody who warned me about Davis. Thanks anyway.

Clark: Lana and Pete Ross thank you for all your help last night and it is well appreciated.

Pete: No problem I will do anything to protect your secret and so would Lana.

Jimmy: That goes double with us.

Lois: (still mad) cuz I still mad at you didn't tell me after all this time. You are the only family that I had and was close too.

Chloe: (worried) Lois I had no choice or else I pay the consequences with my destiny.

Lois: What destiny is that?

Chloe: It is to be a united front with Clark to help save to world.

(With that they all retreated to have more fun on the farm. Then Linda and Jimmy and Lana and Pete left.)

[End of scene]

The Queen's decided to stay for one more night. The next morning they said their goodbyes and headed back to Star City.

_Chapter 8: Chloe Sullivan Alive_

Back in Star City Karen Starr Queen was reading the article on Lex Luthor that Clark and Lois wrote. It exposed all his lies and that he was sentenced to life in jail. All of a sudden there was a knock on her office door and it was her boss.

[Karen's office]

Tess: (knocking) Karen may I come in?

Karen: (gesturing for her to sit) sure Tess and what do I owe the pleasure?

Tess: (sat down) well I heard about Lex and wanted to see how you are doing since your family was targeted?

Karen: Well we are all doing fine. Actually I am glad you are here because I wanted to talk to you about something.

Tess: (intrigued) well what is it?

Karen: (smiling) actually Chloe Sullivan is alive and she is me.

Tess: (surprised) I always kind of wondered about that. Also that is part of the reason I hired you.

Karen: (surprised) really you had your suspicions.

Tess: (smiling) yes because Clark kept the details about the death of you and Davis tight lipped. Anyway it good to have you back Chloe.

Karen: (surprised) well Tess I was wondering if I could run an article in the Star Chronicle revealing that Chloe Sullivan is Alive?

Tess: (got up) I would not want anyone else writing the story. Plus I will set up a press conference.

(Before Karen could respond Tess was out the door. Karen turned back to what she was reading.)

[End of scene]

A few minutes later she finished reading and went to meet Oliver for lunch.

At the café that Karen was supposed to meet Oliver and he was late. Ten minutes later he came up apologizing that he was late, and then they got seated. Finally they looked at the menu and then ordered and got their meal.

[At the café]

Karen: So Oliver I told Tess that I want to run a story saying that Chloe Sullivan is alive.

Oliver: Well how did she take it and what did she say?

Karen: She took it quite well she had her suspicions and that part of the reason she hired me. Also she said that she would not have any other reporter do it but there is one hitch.

Oliver: What is the hitch?

Karen: She also wants to hold a press conference stating the Karen Starr Queen is actually Chloe Sullivan.

Oliver: Well it just like Tess to do this but it will be good for Queen Industries.

Karen: I know I am just worried how this will affect Jonathan?

Oliver: I am sure he will handle it fine and plus he is our son.

Karen: True thank you Oliver.

(They finished their meal and then headed back to work.)

[End of scene]

Once Karen made it back to the office she decided to give a call to Lois and Clark to tell them the news. She wondered how they were going to take it but as she stepped through the door the new photographer told her that Tess wanted to see her pronto. So Karen headed to Tess's office closing the door behind her.

[Tess office]

Karen: So Tess when the press conference?

Tess: Tomorrow after you run the article in the morning edition of the paper.

Karen: Wow that is fast but I guess sooner the better.

Tess: Oh and about the Pulitzer Prize I just had them change the name on it because you still deserved that prize.

Karen: Thank you Tess.

(Karen left to head to her office and make that call.)

[End of scene]

Meanwhile in Metropolis at the Daily Planet Lois and Clark were coming back from a break. They just sat down at their desk when Lois's phone went off.

[The phone conversation]

Lois: Hello, Lois Lane Kent

Chloe: (sarcastic) jeez cuz just drop the formalities I got some news to share with you and Clark.

Lois: Hey Smallville it is Karen and she got some news for us

Clark: (rolling his eyes) I know Lois I heard what is it then?

Chloe: (laughing) well tomorrow I am running an article revealing that Karen Starr Queen is Chloe Sullivan alive. Also my boss Tess Mercer set up a press conference afterwards.

Clark: (on his phone) that great new Karen. Is it just Karen revealing that she is Chloe or is it Power Girl revealing this too?

Chloe: (sarcastic) aw Clark I love the worry, but it is just Karen revealing that she is Chloe Sullivan.

Lois: (rolling he eyes) jeez Smallville you know Karen is smarter than that.

Chloe: (smiling) thanks cuz. So after the news breaks I am sure Perry will have you guys at the press conference.

Lois: About earlier did you just say Tess Mercer is your boss?

Chloe: Yes I did. She moved to Star City to start a new life and she not a bad person once you get to know her. So I guess I will see you guys tomorrow.

Lois and Clark: See you tomorrow.

(They all hung up the phone.)

[End of scene]

Lois and Clark finished for the day. Clark left to do Superman duties while Lois went to pick up Chloe from daycare.

Meanwhile Karen finished up in her office and did Power Girl duties. Oliver said he pick up Jonathan while they headed home.

_Chapter 9: The Press Conference_

In Star City Queen Towers the Queen's where having a great family morning before the turn of events. Oliver had canceled all of his meeting for the day and Karen finished the article sending it directly to Tess to be published in the morning edition. Also the Karen and Oliver wanted to talk to Jonathan about what is going to happen after today.

[Queen living room]

John: Mommy and daddy why aren't you going to work today?

Karen: Well honey we have something important to tell you?

John: Well what is it?

Oliver: Well after today what your mommy is going to tell will change all our lives.

Karen: Well honey, remember how I told you my real name is Chloe Sullivan and that she twelve year ago. In a press conference later today I am going to reveal that Chloe Sullivan is alive.

John: Really that is so cool. Mommy can I start calling you Chloe now?

Karen: (smiling) of course but you still have to keep it a secret that I am Power Girl.

Oliver: (smiling) John why don't you go and pick out a movie for you and me to watch while you mom makes a call?

(Karen gave John and then Oliver a kiss before she headed to the room to make the call to Lana.)

[End of scene]

Once Chloe entered the room she closed the door and checked her e-mail for news from Tess saying that it out. Once she got conformation that it been done and then she called Lana at the Isis foundation.

[Isis foundation]

Lana: Hello Lana Lang Ross director of the Isis foundation.

Chloe: Wow Lana Ross that is still weird to here.

Lana: Hey Chloe.

Chloe: So did you get look at the Star Chronicle this morning?

Lana: Yes and great article by the way. Also everything is set for the Press Conference.

Chloe: Lana that great to hear and I will see you in three hours. Tell Pete that hi for me.

Lana: Ok Chloe bye.

(They both hung up.)

[End of scene]

Chloe put down the phone and relaxed before the Press Conference. You see Chloe and Lana discussed how she was coming back from the dead. They came up with this story Chloe was doing some freelance work for the Isis foundation and returned a year ago. Chloe got off and then left to join her family.

Three hours later the Queen's, Ross's, Kent's, and Olsen's where gathered around town square for the Press Conference. They all turn around to see Tess Mercer coming to greet everyone and get this thing started.

[Conference]

Tess: Ladies and gentleman thank you for joining us on this occasion. As most of you read this morning in the Star Chronicle that Chloe Sullivan who we thought was dead for twelve years is very much alive. Now I turn you over to our star reporter Karen Starr Queen to explain more about the situation.

Karen: (walking to the microphone) Thank you Tess for that lovely introduction. Well everyone I Karen Starr Queen is the one and only Chloe Sullivan. You might be wondering why I haven't been revealed who I am before now because I have been doing freelance work for the Isis foundation. I just got back a year ago and got hired by Tess at the Star Chronicle. So any questions.

(So Chloe answered questions for an hour until things died down. After the question everybody went to mix and mingle with the press.)

[End of scene]

Another two hours later it all was over. Tess joined Queen's, Kent's, Olsen's, and Ross's for dinner. Then everyone retired for the night.

The Kent's joined the Queen's at their place to talk some more. Once Clark was in the house he made a call to his mom to wish her and daughter Chloe a good night and then hand Lois the phone to do the same. Then Clark and Lois got a hug before Jonathan went to bed. Oliver to Jonathan to bed leaving Chloe with Lois and Clark while talking about the event unfold.

[Queen's living room]

Clark: So Chlo how does it feel to be in the open?

Chloe: Great now that it over. I am just glad to be me again.

Lois: Cuz it good to have you back in the land of the living. Now where are we staying?

Oliver: First guest room on the left and you things already put in the room.

Lois: Thanks Ollie.

(Just at that moment Clark and Chloe heard some trouble. They kissed their spouses before they headed off to duty.)

[End of scene]

Oliver and Lois watched them leave and then retreated to bed.

* * *

**Here is the second set of chapter for my favorite couple. I just could not keep Lana evil so I had to pull out a hidden agenda that she was protecting her friends. Also I wanted to put her with Pete because I always thought they make a cute couple. Also I just had to resolve things between Jimmy and Chloe. So please enjoy this second part. **


	3. Chapter 3

A New Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Smallville, they are the right of Alfred Gough and Miles Millar, and DC Comics.

Rating K

Pairings: Clois, Chlollie, Lexana, Chlark, and Pete/Lana

Original Characters: Kor-Che and wife Dara, Sun-Che the son

Summary: It has been twelve years since the death of Chloe Sullivan by the hands of Doomsday and Chloe dies in Clark's arms. After these twelve years a new hero arises with secrets that only prove that Chloe Sullivan is very much alive. Also Chloe will discover her true destiny.

* * *

A New Hero III

_Chapter 10: 2022_

It has been a year since Chloe revealed that she was alive and a lot had changed for better or worse. Chloe knew that it sounded like a cliché but it was true because the changes were in her career as a journalist and working with Lana Ross at the Isis foundation. The career note was great Tess Mercer being true to her word changing the name on the Pulitzer Prize to Chloe Sullivan Queen. As for her superhero duties it was taking a toll on her marriage and everybody can see it.

[Queen Towers Metropolis]

Oliver: (announcing) the mission is simple we go check out one of the last labs owned by Lex to see if anything is off.

Dinah: (concerned) if it to just go check out why do we all need to be here?

Chloe: (answering) because we do not know of any potential hazards or dangers.

Clark: (agreeing) I do agree with her. It is better safe than sorry.

(Oliver just rolled his eyes at that and they all left to do duties. A few hours later the mission was done but Chloe and Oliver were not done.)

Chloe: (mad) Oliver what has gotten into you lately?

Oliver: (angry) what has gotten to me is you and Clark.

Chloe: (surprised) what about me and Clark?

Oliver: (answering) because ever since you revealed that you are alive your hanging out with him and less concern for your family.

Chloe: (angry) you know Clark and I relationship has always been close. Also you talk ignoring family when you do it yourself.

Oliver: (yelling) I have my reasons besides I want you to choose because I am sick of this fight. It either me and no friends or you move out to keep your friends and family close.

Chloe: (shock) fine it them I am moving out tomorrow and filing for divorce. Also have a nice trip Jonathan and I will be gone by the time you get back.

(Chloe and Oliver had their last fight that night. Oliver slept in the room that night and Chloe slept on the couch. Little did they know Clark stayed behind and watched the whole scene unfold before the people's eyes.)

[End of scene]

The next morning Chloe got up after Oliver had already left. Chloe got Jonathan ready for the day and took him to work.

Later that day in the office of the Isis foundation Lana and Chloe with Jonathan being good were finishing off some projects. Also Lana noticed Chloe was a little off that day so she decided to confront Chloe about it.

[Isis office]

Lana: (concerned) Chloe what is it with you today?

Chloe: (frustrated) last night Oliver gave me an ultimatum.

Lana: (surprised) what how could he do that?

Chloe: (sad) ever since I revealed that I am alive our marriage has been falling apart. It has been the little things that lead up to last night.

Lana: (shocked) what was the ultimatum?

(Before Chloe could answer the phone rang. Lois had called to warn them about some news on none other than Oliver Queen.)

Chloe: (picked up) hello Isis foundation this is Chloe Sullivan speaking.

Lois: (sarcastic) jeez cuz sounding a depressed.

Chloe: (laughing) jeez Lois state the obvious why don't you anyway why are you calling on your busy day?

Lois: (laughing) I am calling because you might want to turn on the TV there is some news you want to hear.

Chloe: (looking to Lana and then she put Lois on speaker phone) as for my depressed tone I got a reason.

Reporter: (announcing) we just got word that the Queen Jet carrying four people crashed in the Pacific Ocean about hour ago. Still no word on any bodies found.

Chloe: (shocked) this is just great the day I going to file for divorce he pulls this stunt.

Lois: (surprised) wait cuz divorce when did this happen?

Chloe: (forgot) sorry cuz last night Oliver gave me the ultimatum either I chose him cutting out my friends and family or I move out keeping my friends and family. I chose the latter.

Lois: (shocked) Clark told me what happened last night and I was afraid this was going to happen.

Lana: (surprised) Clark ease dropped?

Chloe: (not surprised) it ok, Lana actually I am glad he did. Anyway Lois that the story I just sad another marriage failed maybe Chloe Sullivan is not destined to have happiness in marriage.

Clark: (coming in) nonsense Chloe you just haven't found the right man for you. Besides Oliver is stupid not to realize it.

Chloe: (smiling) thanks Clark I needed that and thanks for being there last night.

Reporter: (announced) we found two bodies they are identified as the pilot and co-pilot. As for the other two still no word.

Chloe: (snarky) well this is kind of ironic if you think about it how is parents died. Anyway I should not be thinking that because I got Jonathan to think about.

John: (sad) mommy is daddy going to be ok?

Chloe: (looking to him) I don't know but I hope so.

Lana: (worried) do you want me to take him tonight so you can have time to yourself.)

Chloe: (smiling) that be great Lana and besides I need to talk to Clark and Lois alone tonight.

(With that said they all hung up.)

[End of scene]

They finished up for the day and prepared for the night. Chloe took Jonathan to Lana and Pete's house for the night and headed off to Smallville.

Five hours later Chloe arrived at the Kent farm and was greeted by Little Chloe with a big hug. Chloe holding Little Chloe walked up to the house to meet Lois and Clark. Chloe was really tired and just wanted to go to bed. She'll talk to Lois and Clark in the morning. Another fact she wanted to sleep was because she needed to prepare to declare her husband dead and close that part of her life before moving on.

_Chapter 11: 2023_

It had been three months since Chloe Sullivan Queen declared her husband dead. After declaring Oliver dead she changed her name back to Chloe Sullivan relocating her and Jonathan to Metropolis. Also she reopened the branch of the Isis foundation in Metropolis and doing freelance article for Perry White at the daily planet. Also another reason is they needed friends and family around. Still Chloe was amazed how well Jonathan was adapting to the new situation. They both liked to go visit the Kent's often in Smallville. As for superhero duties Power Girl those took a drastic turn when another Kara showed up from a parallel universe. Meaning that Kara took over the Power Girl duties and name Karen Starr. To say the least Clark was not happy about the situation and Chloe did not know what to do.

[The loft]

Clark: (sad) Chloe what does this mean for you being a hero?

Chloe: (frustrated) Clark I honestly do not know because I thought this was the path for my destiny.

Clark: (understanding) I know Chloe it was hard for me to accept my destiny maybe there is another path to take.

Chloe: (calmed) there is probably another path but I do not know what it is. I know how I can find out.

Clark: (surprised) how is that?

Chloe: I need to go my fortress and talk to your biological mom Lara. Clark I need you and Lois to take care of Jonathan while I am gone.

Clark: (smiling) sure Chloe we will take care of Jonathan while you are gone. I will miss you and am sure Lois will too.

(Chloe hugged Clark and then went to say goodbye to Jonathan, Lois, and little Chloe.)

[End of scene]

Chloe flew off to the fortress leaving the Kent farm. Clark and Lois watched her go and then went back into the house to join the kids. Chloe knew what she had to do but was not prepared what her destiny would bring in for the next year.

At the fortress Chloe entered after eight years of being away. She was greeted by the familiar voice of Lara-El Clark's biological mom.

[The fortress]

Lara: (AI) Chloe Sullivan it good to see you again after all these years.

Chloe: (surprised) Lara I am sorry it been so long since I have been here, but I got some good news and some concerns.

Lara: (AI) well Chloe what is the good news?

Chloe: (smiling) well I reconnected with Kal-El and he had become this great superhero.

Lara: (AI) that is great to hear about my son and I can tell you still love him, but I have to ask why are you here and not by his side?

Chloe: (continues) well that is where my concern lies when I came back I created a superhero persona this persona was known as Power Girl, but when my enemy at the time teamed with Superman enemy things changed. That situation turned out ok and our spouses were safe after that my husband disappeared and a few days ago alien from a parallel dimension got trapped and took over my superhero persona. This left me to wonder more about what my destiny is.

Lara: (AI) Chloe there is more that I need to tell you about the prophecy. You're still will still be the superhero that is by Kal-El side eventually but your powers are evolving and will change meaning that they will eventually become different than Kal-El's powers but will be equally matched with his. When that time comes you are take this crystal placing in his fortress uniting me and Jor-El help you two fulfill the your destiny.

(Chloe took the crystal as Lara instructed and left the fortress.)

[End of scene]

As Chloe exited the fortress she took one look back as it disappeared. Chloe looked at the crystal and had an idea. She took out a piece of paper to write a little note and then with the crystal flew to Clark fortress leaving the crystal with the note in place. Also Chloe knew when the time is right Clark and Chloe destinies will unite.

It was three months later when Chloe returned to Jonathan and the Kent's in Smallville. It was midnight when Chloe returned so she entered the house not expecting anyone to be up but that was not the case this night.

[Entering the house]

Chloe: (hearing a noise in the kitchen) jeez cuz, what are you doing up this late hour?

Lois: (jumping a little) hey cuz don't sneak up on me like that.

Chloe: (sarcastic) just having a little fun and stop avoiding the question.

Lois: (rolling eyes) fine I am up because the kids are developing new powers at the same time and Clark is out doing Superman duties.

Chloe: (shocked) where are the kids now?

Lois: (answering) they are in the barn trying to control the powers.

Chloe: (shocked) mind me asking what are the new powers?

Lois: (answering) well Chloe is developing her superbreath and Jonathan is developing heat vision.

Chloe: (surprised) oh heat vision that could be dangerous I better go see how he is doing.

Lois: (shocked) mind if I join you because I want to check on Chloe.

(With that said Chloe changed into some casual cloths and then joined Lois with the kids.)

[End of scene]

When Chloe and Lois exited the house they saw the kids. Jonathan saw Chloe and ran to his mother giving her a big hug and dragging her to see how he was doing. Lois picked up little Chloe and walked over to were Chloe and Jonathan were. A short time later Clark returned form Superman duties then changing into some regular cloths to join everyone.

The next morning Martha Kent made breakfast for everyone. Then Clark and Lois announced that they had an assignment for article out of the country.

[The Kent kitchen]

Chloe: (surprised) just when I get back you two have to go on assignment.

Clark: (answering) I know the timing is not right but we have to go on with our lives.

Chloe: (smiling) I know that Clark it just I wanted to tell you what I found out.

Lois: (looking at her cuz) well can't it wait until we get back?

Chloe: (snarky) jeez cuz yes it can wait so I guess that means I get to spend more time with the kids.

Lois: (smiling) sure do after all you owe us for taking care of Jonathan for three months.

Chloe: (sarcastic) oh your never gone let me live that down and anyway it not like it a burden plus I got Martha to help.

Clark: (smiling) sure do besides the kids love you.

(With that they finished breakfast and Clark and Lois left for assignment in Mexico.)

[End of scene]

Chloe, Martha and the kids said their goodbyes to Lois and Clark and then they left. Little did they know that the assignment in Mexico was set up by Lex Luthor. One event will change everyone's life.

It was a month later Chloe left the kids with Martha while she had to go into the office at the Isis foundation in Metropolis. Also Chloe really did not want to go in that day but she had a video conference with Lana that was important for the foundation. In the middle of the conference something on the news caught both their attentions.

[The conference]

Chloe: (looking at Lana) Lana do you have a television on in the background?

Lana: (looking at Chloe) yes Chloe I do what is up?

Chloe: I thought I heard something was going wrong in Mexico and that is where Lois and Clark are right now.

(Lana turned to the TV turning it up and it caught her attention too. Then they both listened to the report.)

Reporter: (announcing) while on assignment in Mexico American reporters Lois and Clark Kent were taken hostage. Then a few hours later Lois and Clark were released but Lois Kent did not survive.

Chloe: (shocked) great I got to get to the kids.

Lana: (answering) Chloe go they need you right now. Everything is fine I talk to you at Lois's funeral.

(Chloe said bye to Lana and then closed up the foundation.)

[End of scene]

Chloe got into her car to head to the Kent farm in Smallville. Three hours later she arrived in at the Kent farm to see Clark holding Chloe. Chloe walked over to them giving them both a hug and then went to Jonathan. A week later the funeral for Lois was held and Chloe wrote a tribute article for the Daily Planet. As for Clark he was heartbroken about losing the love of his life. Also it true Clark Kent fashion he ran away to the fortress of solitude.

_Chapter 12: 2024_

It's been three months since the death since Lois Lane Kent. Her death made an impact on everyone life differently. For Chloe the death of her cousin seemed to impact the path of her destiny, she discovered that her powers were evolving and that she was no longer sick to kryptonite. Also she stayed at the Kent farm with Martha and the kids for three months and then had to leave to train her new powers. The impact on Lois's death for Martha had her more concern for her son. The kids took her death the hardest they started getting withdrawn and rebelled using their powers in school against other kids. For the Ross's and Olsen's they were sad they lost a dear friend and co-worker. Lastly for Clark he just disappeared to fortress of solitude not caring about the world.

[Kal-El's fortress]

Jor-El: (AI) Kal-El my son you must go back and fulfill your destiny.

Clark: (angry) father I just lost the love of my life Lois Lane and I do not care anymore about destiny.

Jor-El: (AI) Kal-El Lois Lane was a stepping stone toward your great destiny and I have no doubt that you do love her but my son your great destiny awaits you.

Clark: (surprised) what do you mean my great destiny?

Jor-El: (AI) your great destiny has a higher purpose but you are not to fulfill until you meet your equal.

Clark: (shocked) Chloe is my equal that is why this ancient prophecy applies to her.

Jor-El: (AI) you are right Kal-El Chloe Sullivan is the equal to be by your side.

Lara: (AI) Kal-El my son I taught her all I can alone and she still loves you. Together your journey is just beginning.

(Clark was stood there in the fortress in shock. Meanwhile somewhere among the Amazons Chloe Sullivan was under completing her training for her new evolved powers.)

Chloe: Hippolyta thank you so much for me helping control these powers and I am sorry to hear about your daughter.

Hippolyta: Chloe you are a good student and my daughter would be proud for you to carry on her destiny.

Chloe: Not just carry on her destiny but take her name and fulfill my own destiny.

(With that Chloe said her goodbyes in the Amazons and headed back to Smallville. Meanwhile back in the fortress Clark was still in shock about this latest revelation when he noticed something. That something he noticed was a red crystal with a note attached to it.)

[Clark opening the letter]

_-----Clark, I know whatever trials you lead in life make you stronger. Also I am so proud of the hero you have become. I do not doubt that you love Lois with all your heart, but just remember that another person loves you as much. I have always loved you and that has not changed. Whatever our destinies bestow upon us we are meant to live long life together. I will be waiting for you when you get back Kal-El. Love Chloe-----_

[Clark closed the letter]

[End of scene]

Clark said goodbye to his parents and then left the fortress to meet Chloe. Before he went to meet Chloe had one last goodbye to make and that was to his wife Lois.

[Lois's grave]

Clark: (putting flowers on the grave) hey Lois you know I miss you. I miss the way you heckle me by calling me Smallville, my partner as a wife and reporter, and a wonderful mother to our daughter. You will always be a part of my heart but now I have a greater destiny to fulfill and the person to be by my side is your cousin Chloe. I will say goodbye but you will always be with me through our daughter.

[End of scene]

Meanwhile Chloe was at the Kent farm spending time with Martha and the kids telling them about her journey. Chloe looked different to for suiting her new identity. She had died her hair brunette, her muscles were more toned, but despite the differences her face was still the same old face. When Martha and the kids retired to bed Chloe headed up to the loft with the letter she wrote sophomore year in high school. She sat down on the couch and then instantly fell asleep while waiting. Two hours Clark arrived to find Chloe asleep on the couch not wanting to wake her up he just sat down on the couch wrapping his arms around her falling asleep himself.

In the morning the sun rose above the Kent farm waking Clark and Chloe in the loft. Neither wanted to move from the position they were in on the couch so they just sat there talking.

[The loft]

Chloe: (smiling) morning Clark this is nice and when did you get back?

Clark: (smiling) morning Chlo I got back around midnight and I find a beautiful brunette had fallen asleep on my couch.

Chloe: (sarcastic) aw thank you Clark now I think I look more like Lois than anything.

Clark: (smiling) no Chlo like I said there is only one Lois, but there is also one Chloe Sullivan. Besides what is with the new look?

Chloe: (answering) it has to do with my destiny Clark connected with your destiny. While you were gone I went on a journey of my own and I had to train in the Amazon to harness my evolving powers. You are now looking at Diana Prince, A.K.A. Wonder Women. Did you figure out what you are looking for?

Clark: (answering) yes I did and finally said goodbye to Lois putting the past in the past. Now I have this wonderful future to look forward to with my best friend by my side. I love you Chloe and always have but the timing was never right.

Chloe: (giving him a kiss) I love you to Clark. Remember that letter I wrote sophomore year of high school you finally fulfilled the last line.

(Then Chloe gave him the letter to read again.)

_I want to let you in on a little secret, Clark. I'm not who you think I am. In fact, my disguise is so thin, I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me. I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend. Sometimes I want to rip off this façade like I did at the Spring Formal, but I can't because you'll get scared and run away again. So I decided that it's better to live with the lie than expose my true feelings. My dad told me there are two types of girls: the ones you grow out of, and the ones you grow into. I really hope I'm the latter. I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now, hoping one day you'll fly back to me. Because I think you're worth the wait._

Clark: (giving her a kiss) no Chlo we flew back to each other.

Chloe: (smiling) I know Lois would approve that this is the right thing to do. Lois was more like a sister to me than my cousin.

Clark: (smiling) I know Chlo and I miss her to. Anyway why don't we go see what mom made for breakfast.

(Clark and Chloe sat on the couch for a few more minutes and then headed into the house)

[End of the scene]

They headed to the house hand in hand and headed into the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen they were greeted by Martha and the kids.

[The kitchen]

Martha: (hugging) Clark your back.

Clark: (hugging) mom it good to be back and I miss you all so much.

Little Chloe: (running to hug him) daddy promise me that you will not go away again.

Chloe: (rubbing her) little Chloe you don't need to worry anymore he is not going anywhere anytime soon.

Clark: (looking to Chloe) I have no reason to go away again.

Martha: (noticed the look) well everyone breakfast is ready so let's eat.

(They all sat down and had breakfast and afterwards they had a fun family day.)

[End of scene]

The next day Clark and Chloe had to talk to the children about taking them up to the fortress to meet their grandparents. They all said goodbye to Martha and headed off to the fortress to fulfill their destiny as a hero family.

[The meeting]

(They all entered with Clark and Chloe holding hand while Jonathan and little Chloe did the same. Chloe walked over to the crystal and inserted it in. As soon as the crystal was put into place images of Jor-El and Lara appeared in front of them.)

Clark: (announced) father and mother I like you to meet our children.

Jor-El: Kal-El my son we are honored to meet them.

Lara: Please introduce us to the first generation of humans mixed with Kryptonian blood.

Chloe: (holding Jonathan) Jor-El and Lara I like you to meet my son Jonathan Gabriel Queen.

Clark: (holding little Chloe) Father and Mother I like you to meet my daughter Chloe Lucy Kent.

Jor-El and Lara: (unison) it an honor to meet you Jonathan and Chloe. Clark and Chloe if you will place the children down in the center so they can see what is in store for their destinies.

(Clark and Chloe put the children in the center and then they stepped back and watched.)

Lara: (to Chloe) Chloe will you please step forward and I will reveal to you what your destiny has in store.

(Chloe let go of Clarks hand and stepped forward.)

Jor-El: (to Clark) Kal-El my son please step forward and join Chloe, Lara, and I while we reveal the purpose of an untied destiny.

Clark: (stepping forward) I love you Chloe.

Lara: (to Clark and Chloe) you two both know that Chloe is to fulfill the ancient prophecy of our ancestors, but her path was one that we did not expect.

Jor-El: (continued) Chloe powers have evolved she still has the abilities to fly, superbreath, superspeed and the healing power. As for the others you have are durable, telepathy, and ability to learn knowledge faster. Now Chloe I already know that you had some of the experience with brain interactive construct but this time it will last. Kal-El and Chloe stand by each other in purpose and deed. Maybe one day Earth will become like the planet Krypton.

Lara: Now Kal-El and Chloe join your children and be the light of hope, truth, and justice for the people of Earth.

(Clark and Chloe stepped back and joined their children.)

[End of scene]

They all left the fortress and headed back to Smallville to start their true purpose as a hero's family.

_Chapter 13: 2025_

In six months Chloe Sullivan's new identity has come full circle as Diana Prince. Also a new hero joined the Justice League which was Wonder Woman. To leave the past in past Diana Prince announced that Chloe Sullivan had died while on assignment for the Daily Planet and Clark Kent wrote a beautiful tribute article about her life and career. Speaking of the career Diana Prince took over for Chloe at the Isis foundation but closed the book on journalism. Diana Prince also moved her and Jonathan to Smallville in the apartment at the Talon. Lastly her personal life was going well to Diana and Clark started dating but had to play it coy staging that they met by a mutual friend and hit it off right away to the public. Actually to them they had to work through the issue with Davis/Doomsday and Chloe but time healed that rift. Clark and Diana were in a good place now knowing what their destinies have in-store.

Today was no exception to the rule Diana Prince was sitting in the office at the Isis foundation in Metropolis going over some files when she get an unexpected video call for Lana in Star City.

[Isis office]

Lana: (smiling) hello Earth Diana. (When she did not get an answer) hello Earth to Chloe.

Diana: (jumping a little) oh Lana sorry I was lost in thought again. What do I owe the unexpected call?

Lana: (laughing) typical Chloe with the remarks. Well I got an unexpected call today from none other than Oliver Queen.

Diana: (shocked) Ollie alive well what did he want?

(Before Lana could answer another window popped up. Diana opened it and Clark came up onto the screen.)

Clark: (realized) hey Diana did I interrupt something?

Diana: (smiling) no Clark I was just talking to Lana on the other window. By the way what do I owe this pleasure?

Clark: (smiling) well I just got an unexpected call from Dinah Lance.

Diana: (shocked) well Lana was just telling me that she got an unexpected call from none other than Oliver Queen.

Clark: (shocked) really he is alive. Wonder what he wants?

Lana: (answering) as I was just about to tell Diana he wants to know where Jonathan is staying since he heard the Chloe is dead.

Diana: (surprised) so now he cares because he thinks I am dead.

Clark: (glaring) Chloe why would you say that but I know what you mean. Anyway Dinah wants us to join her and Oliver for dinner.

Diana: (shocked) what why?

Lana: (answering) well probably the dame reason Oliver wants they want to meet the illustrious Diana Prince.

(Diana was standing up and then falls to sit down missing the chair completely making Lana and Clark laugh.

Lana: (laughing) Chloe I just had a flashback to freshman year at the Torch when you did the same thing.

Diana: (snarky) Lana I thought I told you never to bring that incident up again.

Clark: (smiling) what incident?

Diana: (smiling) well you remember that time when you walked in on me when Lana was wiping off the ink on me.

Clark: (realized) you missed the chair and that's how you got the ink all over you.

Diana: (smiling) so to speak. So Clark when are we going to meet them for dinner?

Clark: (still smiling) tonight they are meeting us at the Olive Garden at eight.

Lana: (smiling) well I better leave you two to talk. I just wanted to give you a heads up and also say see you two at the 20th Smallville High School reunion class of 2005.

Clark and Diana: (unison) thanks Lana. We will see you and Pete in a week.

(Then Diana closed Lana's window leaving Clark's open.)

[End of scene]

All of a sudden Clark saw that Diana was about to break down so he goodbye on the video and the supersped over to the Isis foundation to hold Diana in his arms.

Meanwhile back in Star City at Queen Towers Oliver Queen was reading over some article on Chloe Sullivan when he was joined by his new wife Dinah Lance. Dinah put his arms around him kissing him and then looking at the article he was currently holding.

[Queen Towers]

Dinah: (smiling) hey honey what are you reading?

Oliver: (kissing her) well I am reading an article on this Diana Prince but I looking at her face I swear it Chloe.

Dinah: (surprised) but I thought she was dead. (Oliver handed her the article to look at the picture) you know since I am getting a closer look at the pitcher Diana Prince does look like Chloe just change the hair back to blond.

Oliver: (grabbing the article back) I know that why I want to meet with her and Clark tonight. Did you make the call?

Dinah: (smiling) yes I did and Clark is more than happy to see us. Did you call Lana to get a hold of Diana Prince?

Oliver: (smiling) yes I did and I am sure by now she told Diana.

(With that Oliver and Dinah enjoyed more of the morning together and then got ready to go into work. Meanwhile back at the Isis foundation in Metropolis Clark and Chloe were stilling holding each other.)

Clark: (pulling back sit holding Chloe) Chlo I know you please tell me what really happened with Oliver before he disappeared.

Diana: (looking into his eyes) Clark the day before he disappeared I caught him cheating on me with Dinah Lance. That was the last thing I expected from our marriage. Clark as soon as I revealed that Chloe Sullivan was alive he changed he grew more distant form me but most of all Jonathan his own son.

Clark: (still holding her) Chlo I know our friendship was just mending then but why did you not tell me about this.

Diana: (still holding him) because I knew if I told you Oliver would do something to hurt you and I could not let that happen. But I did tell Lana and Lois so I had people to talk to.

Clark: (kissed her) what about Jonathan did was he with you when you caught them?

Diana: (answering) Jonathan was in the living room when I caught them so before I confronted them I grab Jonathan and took him to Lana's then went back to confront them. I always had my suspicions about them and that day it just confirmed it. So when we had the league meeting that night I was still mad. So when we got the mission done that Oliver and I had that heated argument that landed me sleeping on the couch and him going into the room to join his mistress. By the way Clark I knew that you were on the balcony that night concerned. Thank you Clark for watching over me.

Clark: (kissed her again) Chlo I went back to Lois and told her what was going on she told me to come back. Besides I always love my best friend. Also you and Jonathan are family.

Diana: (smiling) thanks Clark. Besides Oliver probably took one look at Diana face and figured it out that it me. I guess it time to face them tonight.

(With that said Clark headed back to work and Diana went back to her business.)

[End of scene]

Clark and Diana decided to meet after they were done with work and superhero duties to head back to Smallville to prepare for dinner with Oliver and Dinah.

Clark stopped by at the Talon to pick up Diana and Jonathan at six o'clock. Jonathan opened the door for Clark to come in while Diana was still getting ready. Diana walked into living area were Jonathan and Clark were in this beautiful black and pink dress. Clark walked up and kissed her helping with the zipper and then they went to drop Jonathan at the farm with Martha and Chloe heading out to meet Oliver and Dinah. They realized they were running late so when no one was looking they flew to Metropolis to the restaurant. Ducking down in an alley to clean up then walked the rest of the way. At the door they saw Oliver and Dinah greeted them heading in.

[The dinner]

Waitress: (introduction) my name is Sarah and I will be you waitress this even. Can I start you with drinks?

(They all order the lemonade and then looked at the menu deciding what to eat. Ten minutes later the waitress came back with the dinks and took their orders. When the waitress left they started talking.)

Oliver: (looking to Diana) so Chloe are you going to tell me why this new look?

Diana: (looking back) so Oliver are you going to tell me how long you two have been alive?

Oliver: (glaring) I will tell you if you tell me.

Diana: (glaring back) fine Oliver you remember the prophecy w I am part of well this is all part of my destiny.

(Just then they were served their meal and left to finish their conversation.)

Oliver: (surprised) what do you mean? Because when I came back to find another Power Girl and that Karen Starr is back.

Clark: (shocked) Oliver a lot has change she is older Kara from parallel universe and she just fit the role better. Besides her powers changed and her journey changed.

Dinah: (speaking up) so I take it you two are dating what about Lois?

Diana: (angry) she was killed on assignment in Mexico set up by Lex Luthor.

Clark: (mad) I was there too we were taken hostage and then released but Lois was killed in front of my eyes. Oliver how could you cheat on your wife?

Oliver: (retorting) you mean my ex-wife because she had me declared dead after three months of me missing. Plus since you came back into the picture are marriage dynamic changed and I knew that are destinies would take different turns. Besides everything turned out for the best and the way they are supposed to be.

Dinah: (agreeing to that) they sure did besides Oliver and I got married a year ago. Diana we are truly sorry that we hurt you and most of all Jonathan.

Diana: (smiling) congratulations and things did turn out for the best. Speaking of Jonathan I am sure he would want to see you Oliver.

Oliver: (smiling) great I love to see him too.

(They all finish up their meals and then Oliver pay.)

[End of scene]

They all left the restaurant together and got in Oliver's limo to head to the farm. Also while on the ride they talked about old times. Diana also updated Oliver on Jonathan that he developed a new power.

Once they got to the Kent farm they headed into the house. Diana told Oliver were Jonathan was staying but warned him to be careful because of Jonathan's heat vision. Clark went to check on Chloe leaving Dinah alone Diana. Diana told Dinah more about Wonder Woman who she really was and that this new identity was a tribute to her. An hour later Oliver and Dinah left leaving Clark and Diana alone so they decided to go up to loft and watch a movie cuddled up together. Before the movie was over they decided to turn it off and fell asleep in each other arms.

_Chapter 14: A Week Later_

It was the day of Diana and Clark 20th high school reunion it was hard to think of all the things that have happened then. At the Talon Diana woke up to the smell of a wonderful breakfast. She opened her eyes to find a note on the pillow next to her.

[The note]

_-----Chlo, Good morning beautiful I wanted to spoil you and Jonathan with a wonderful breakfast. Happy 20__th__ high school reunion day and I will be waiting in the kitchen. _

_I love you, Clark-----_

[End of scene]

Diana just smiled and got out of bed slipping into her bunny slippers. She walked into the kitchen and there was Clark standing over stove stirring something. Diana smiled walking over to give him a kiss and started to see what she could do to help.

[The Talon]

Diana: (looking in the fridge) aw Clark you didn't have to do this.

Clark: (stirring) Chlo I love you besides I figured we should spend the day together.

Diana: (smiling) Clark that a great idea I have to call Lana and tell her I am taking the day off.

Clark: (stirring) I already called Perry and told him I am taking personal day it all set. Besides I already got your favorite coffee.

Diana: (picking up the coffee) ow thanks Clark how do you know me so well?

(Clark just ran over and kissed her. Just then Jonathan walked in on the scene.)

John: (sarcastic) why don't you two just get a room.

Diana: (pulled away) jeez John when did you get up?

John: (rolling his eyes) just a few minutes ago because I smelled breakfast.

Clark: (smiling) I thought I surprise you and your mom this morning. This is because I wanted to spend the day with you two and Chloe.

John: (ran over to hug him) that sounds great.

(Just then they all heard a loud crash and noticed Jonathan covering his ears)

Diana: (taking John) honey what is wrong?

John: (still holding his ears) the noises are two loud.

Clark: (kneel down to him) Chlo I think he developing superhearing remember in junior year when I went blind my hearing enhanced.

Diana: (realized) that's how you find out about my deal with Lionel Luthor. Oh Clark I really sorry about that.

Clark: (concerned) it ok that was a long time ago you're forgiven. So what are we going to do about Jonathan because before I left Chloe was having the same trouble?

Diana: (getting up) I think it better that he stick close to Chloe tonight so I will call Oliver and see if he and Dinah can watch him at the Kent farm.

(Diana got up and gave Oliver a call.)

Dinah: (answering) hello Queen Residence?

Diana: (surprised) hey Dinah its Diana look something came up with Jonathan I need to talk to Oliver is he there.

(Dinah handed to phone to Oliver the phone and then ran to the bathroom.)

Oliver: (answering) hello?

Diana: (answering) Oliver is Dinah all right?

Oliver: (smiling) yeah she's fine just a little morning sickness. Anyway why did you call?

Diana: (shocked) well congratulations you two and as for the other it seem our son is developing superhearing and he needs to stay at the Kent farm with Chloe because she is developing it too. I was wondering if you and Dinah watch him tonight at the Kent farm.

Oliver: (answering) sure we love to besides I could use Mrs. Kent help with Dinah.

Diana: (laughing) thanks Oliver and congratulations again.

(Diana hung up the phone and told Clark about Dinah and Oliver. Also she told him that they will them at the farm tonight.)

[End of scene]

They all had breakfast and then spent the rest of the day at the farm. It was to help Jonathan and Chloe harness their new power.

That evening at six o'clock Oliver and Dinah arrived at the farm to take care of the children. All of sudden Dinah had to run to the bathroom again for morning sickness and Diana followed her to see how she was doing. Oliver and Clark talked some more about the situation and then Diana and Clark left for the reunion. They arrived at the high to see Pete and Lana at the door they went to join them heading in.

[In the school]

Lana: (looking to the sky) wow this brings me back to freshman Spring Formal.

Diana: (looking to her) yeah I know what you mean about a storm coming. At least there is no sign of tornadoes.

Clark: (joining in) I promise you I will not leave your side tonight.

Lana: (looking to Clark) so it was you in that tornado.

Pete: (kissed) thanks Clark for saving my wife that day. So let's get some pictures before we head in.

(They all took pictures Clark and Diana, Pete and Lana, Diana and Lana, Pete and Clark, finally all of them together. When they finished they headed into the gym for the reunion. Meanwhile at the high school Torch office Jimmy and Linda Olsen were preparing the office for Clark proposal to Diana.)

Jimmy: (finishing up) well Linda I think that is it.

Linda: (looking at the picture) according to the picture Clark gave us the Torch looks what it did back then. Besides let's go surprise everyone.

(Jimmy and Linda left the Torch office to head to the gym but all of a sudden the alarms sounded. Meanwhile in the gym Clark and Diana sudden look turn to hear the alarms. Then an announcement was made.)

Principle Reynolds: (announce) ladies and gentlemen sorry for this intrusion but two tornados have been spotted across town. So we are locking the school down until things are settled.

Diana: (looking to Clark) I guess I spoke a little too soon.

Clark: (looking to Diana) sure did but this time you get to come with me.

(Clark grabbing her hand spoke to Lana and Pete then they headed out into the hall meeting Jimmy and Linda. Jimmy went in to meet Lana and Pete while Diana, Linda, and Clark went to take care of the situation. A few minutes later Supergirl, Superman, and Wonder Women arrived at the scene. So they put a plan into action Wonder Women took people to safety while Supergirl and Superman flew in the reverse direction to stop the tornadoes. Then they all used superbreath to clear the skies and then headed back to the reunion.)

Diana: (all in the gym) well Jimmy and Linda I can say this is surprise to see you hear.

Clark: (grabbing her hand) well I invited them because I got something to show you.

(Clark guiding Diana out by the hand followed by Pete, Lana, Jimmy, and Linda walking down the hall toward the destination. Five minutes later they arrived in the Torch office set up just like the old days when Chloe was editor.)

Diana: (surprised) wow Clark what is going on?

Clark: (down on one knee) Chloe this is where we has wonderful memories and I been wanting to do this for a while. Chloe Ann Sullivan I love you so will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?

Diana: (eyes lit up) Clark yes a thousand time yes.

(Clark stud up putting ring on her finger and then kissed her. After a few minutes Diana pulled away looking more around the room.)

Diana: (smiling) so how did you get the Wall of Weird to look exactly like it was?

Linda: (holding out the picture) well we had a picture to set this all up besides Clark asked us a week ago and we more than happy to do it.

Lana: (hugging Diana) congratulations Chloe and Clark there was always something between you two that was meant to be.

Pete: (smiling) Clark it's about time buddy.

Clark: (kissing Diana) sure is. Ok everyone let's get back to the reunion.

(All together they headed back into the gym to finish the celebration.)

[End of scene]

When the reunion was over they all headed back to the farm to share the news. Apparently the ring Clark gave her was the Jonathan gave to Martha when they got engage and she gave it to Clark in hopes that he give it to the woman he was meant to be with. Also Clark didn't give it to Lois even though he loved Lois the ring was not meant for her. Instead Clark kept it with him all these years waiting for the right time to give it to woman it was meant for Chloe Ann Sullivan. They all sat around talking the more for a while then Pete and Lana left followed by Jimmy and Linda. As for Oliver and Dinah they decided to stay the night because Dinah not in good shape due to the pregnancy.

[The bathroom]

Diana: (concerned) Dinah you sure ok?

Dinah: (sitting up) Chloe yes I am ok it just a healthy baby kick in.

Diana: (smiling) at least it not a baby doomed to have superpowers.

Dinah: (smiling) you what I have been meaning to ask you how did Oliver handle you when you were pregnant with Jonathan?

Diana: (surprised) he handled as well as any man could with a spouse that has superpowers but let me tell you it was no walk in the park. Why because is Oliver being any help?

Dinah: (smiling) he being is being a great help but sometimes he loses his temper.

Diana: (understanding) don't worry he did that with me sometimes it all be fine.

(Diana and Dinah walked out of the bathroom and headed back into the living room to join everyone and the kids. A few hours later Oliver and Dinah headed off to the guest room.)

[End of scene]

Diana and Clark headed off to the loft to talk about wedding plans. A few hours later they got bored of talking so the newly engage couple fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms. Martha and the kids went to check on them seeing they were asleep Martha took the kids in the house and sent them to be with Jonathan staying in Chloe's room on the extra bed for the night.

_Epilogue: The Wedding and The Legion_

It was three months after the reunion that Diana Prince and Clark Kent exchange vows. They invited all their friends and family. Diana Prince sought out Gabe Sullivan and told him the situation that she was in fact his daughter. Chloe asked her father to walk her down the aisle to Clark Kent he was more than honored. So here they are on the anniversary of Lois Lane death for the blessed honor event because they know Lois would not want it any other way. Lana was the Maid of Honor, Jonathan was the ring bearer, Chloe was one of the bride maids, Lois Lane Olsen was the flower girl, and Pete was the best man. The ceremony was about to start at the local church Diana could not believe this was happening.

[Outside the chapel]

Gabe: (looking to his daughter) Diana honey why do you look so scared?

Diana: (looking to her father) Gabe I know I can't believe this is happening.

Lana: (hugging her) Diana it going to be ok besides this was meant to be.

(Just then the music started and it was and the ceremony started. First through was Lois Lane Olsen, Jimmy and Linda's daughter then Linda followed alongside Jimmy, then there was Lana, and finally everyone stood up as Diana Prince and Gabe Sullivan walked down the aisle. Clark looked at Diana and could not believe his eyes at how beautiful she looked and instantly smiled at her and she smiled back. Finally they reached the end of the aisle and Clark went to take Diana by the hand they both turned around to the priest.)

Priest: (speaking) who gives this woman to the man standing by her side?

Gabe: (speaking) I do Gabe Sullivan dear friend to her parents.

(Then Gabe went to sit down next to Martha while the ceremony continued)

Priest: (continued) ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here together to join Diana Prince and Clark Kent in holy matrimony. Now if anyone has any objection why these two souls should not be together speak now or forever hold your peace? They all waited a few minutes and no one spoke up. So the priest continued.)

Priest: Now Diana and Clark have opted not to go with the traditional vows so they wrote their own to share the love they have for each other.

Diana: (smiling to Clark) Clark you know me and words so I thought I share the words of my best friend's father to show my love to you. Gabe Sullivan once said to Chloe Sullivan, "there are two types of girls: the ones you grow out of, and the ones you grow into." Also I know through you and the time we got to know each other that I am the latter knowing this was worth the wait.

Clark: (smiling to Diana) Diana my friend Chloe Sullivan was always better at words than I was but through her cousin Lois Lane I learned to be a better person and a better man. As she would put it "Smallville never look back and seize the opportunity." I love you Diana Prince and I will for the rest of my life.

Priest: (continued) now Diana if you would take the ring and repeat after me. I Diana Prince take you Clark Kent to be my lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health forsaking all other for as long as we both shall live.

Diana: (taking the ring from Jonathan and turning to Clark repeating) I Diana Prince take the Clark Kent to be my lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health forsaking all others for as long as we both shall live. (She then slipped the ring on his finger.

Priest: (continued) now Clark if you would take the ring and repeat after me I Clark Kent take the Diana Prince to be my lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health forsaking all others for as long as we both shall live.

Clark: (taking the ring from Jonathan turning to Diana repeating) I Clark Kent take the Diana Prince to be my lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health forsaking all others for as long as we both shall live. (He then showed her the ring with the engraving inside that said 'Clark loves Chloe' looking to see her smile and slipped the ring on her finger.)

Priest: (continued) with the no one against why these two should be married, exchanging of the vows and giving the rings I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride. Clark then grabbed Diana and gave her the most passionate kiss possible and then when they we done they turn to the audience. Finally the priest finish by announcing, 'ladies and gentlemen I now introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent.')

(Everyone stood up a clapped as Clark and Diana walked down the aisle hand and hand. Then everyone off to the reception held at the Kent farm barn.)

Pete: (standing up) I like to make a toast to the new happy couple. Clark you been my best friend and bro countless times I don't think I have seen more happy then I am now. Diana even though we have just meant I know you make my best friend happy and for that I am eternally grateful. To Mr. and Mrs. Kent.

(Then Pete sat back down next to his wife and enjoyed more of the meal. Finally it was time to cut the cake. Diana decided to have a little fun and Clark knew he was doomed she stuff the cake in his mouth then smearing the frosting all over his face. So Clark decided for payback by doing the same and then when all was done they kissed. An hour later the reception was over everybody left except for the Ross's, Queen's, and Olsen's.)

[End of scene]

Staying behind with their friends some more and then they left. Clark and Diana saw the kids to bed and then they left for the honeymoon in Hawaii. Three months later they returned from their honeymoon with some news that they were having twins.

Nine months later they had the twins a boy they named Samuel Michael Kent and a girl Lara Martha Kent in honor of Samuel Lane and Martha Kent who passed away months ago. Samuel Lane died while in battle and Martha Kent died peacefully in her sleep. Jonathan and Chloe loved their new brother and sister helped guide them as they were developing their power until they got families of their own. Clark and Diana they continued their hero duties as Superman and Wonder Women together fulfilling their destinies.

Finally it was the year 3009 and Clark and Diana were wandering around the museum in honor of all the great heroes that help keep the world safe. They made it to the section of dedicated to Superman and Wonder Women Clark saw the three people he was looking hoping to see. Clark turned to Diana and told her grabbing her hand and they walked toward them.

[The museum]

Clark: (smiling) well I thought I never see the day that I see you again.

Rokk: (surprised) Clark it good to see you again. Who might this lovely lady be/

Garth: (realizing) Rokk this is Diana Prince, A.K.A. Wonder Women.

Irma: (walking toward them) you know what this Diana Prince looks more familiar.

Diana: (smiling) come on Irma you read minds don't you.

Irma: (realizing) wait you Chloe Sullivan aren't you the friend of Clark's that we saved from brainiac when we went back in time.

Rokk: (shocked) if that true how you survive this long?

Clark: (smiling to Diana) it a long story if you look in the history books there is mention an ancient Kryptonian prophecy that applied to Chloe here.

Garth: (remember) you mean the one that Superman will have a woman by his side that is his equal.

Diana: (smiling) that's the one and it was a long journey. So here I am.

Irma: (running over to give her a hug) you know what I know Wonder Woman has telepathy you let me read your mind didn't you.

Diana: (smiling) yes I did. I knew you figure it out sooner or later.

Rokk: (going to shake her hand) so how much is of the history is true.

Clark: (still hold Diana hand) pretty much all of it. I was married to Lois Lane for a time and had Chloe Lucy Kent. Then after she died I married Diana Prince and we had the twins Samuel Michael Kent and Lara Martha Kent.

Garth: (confused) ok that explains most of it but what about Jonathan Gabriel Queen Kent?

Diana: (answering) actually Jonathan Gabriel Queen Kent is actually my son with Oliver Queen, A.K.A. Green Arrow. You see a few months after you saved me from brainiac I got involved with a guy named Davis Bloom who turned out to be Doomsday. Doomsday ended up killing me in the battle against Clark or so I thought. When I died in Clark arms put place me down and flew off a for a little while Jor-El scanned my body making a copy and then put the original in stasis to heal. So while in stasis the Kryptonian marker that brainiac left behind mixed with my meteor healing power rewriting my DNA into Kryptonian. A week later I was release and then went into training with Lara-Kal-El mother to tell me about the prophecy when I completed that phase of training I came back as Power Girl meeting Oliver and had Jonathan.

Rokk: (shocked) so you were Power Girl for a while so how did you become Wonder Woman?

Diana: (continued) when Lex Luthor teamed up with Lana Lang being our alter ego's superheroes enemies a chain of events that changed everything. Lana being Power Girl's enemy or so to speak she hatch a plan to protect us and put Lex behind bars. Shortly after Oliver disappeared and then Lois was killed. Our lives changed my powers starting evolving into these new ones and then the parallel universe older Kara showed up took over the role. So I went to the Amazons to harness my new powers and then came back with a new look becoming Wonder Woman.

Irma: (surprised) wow sounds like you been through a lot.

Garth: (smiling) so what can you guys tell me about this Lois Lane Olsen?

Clark: (smiling) so Garth it sounds like you have a crush on her. Well she is Jimmy and Linda Olsen's daughter Linda being my actual cousin Kara Zor-El/ Supergirl. Well Supergirl lost her powers and when Lois was eight Jimmy and Linda died in a car crash. So she went to live with parallel Kara and her husband J'onn to help her with her developing powers.

(Just then the Legion ring acting as a communicator summoned them. Clark and Diana gave them their address to them to talk later. They also told to say high to their kids. Then Irma, Rokk, and Garth leave then headed out of the museum.)

[End of scene]

Then Clark and Diana headed home. First they had their own superhero duties to do. Second they went to pick up some groceries for the guest later. Then they headed home to have some fun before company occupied their night.

_-----So Chloe Sullivan may not be remembered for in history for the intrepid reporter or even being Watch Tower at one time, but due to this one Kryptonian prophecy applying to her she got her dream just not in a way she expected. So Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan after all these years were truly meant to be. The ancient Kryptonian prophecy was fulfilled and it surely was worth the wait.-----_

* * *

**So the story is complete sorry that it took so long to get the last few chapter's up. I am curenttly intrigued by the storyling going on this season. Althought at this point I don't think Chlark will happen but I still like the couple. Also I address other couples that I think should work and did it in a tasteful way. This is my first ever completed fanfiction for any show so enjoy. Also tell me what you think and let me know if I should right more. I am currently working on another one for another show so please check that one out is you guys are a fan of Stargate Atlantis. Please enjoy.**


End file.
